


Day 7 - Work

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Business Deals, Family Feels, Future Fic, M/M, Robron Week 2020, theme: work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Their baby wasn't due for another 2 weeks, but ever since the scare last month, the doctors said it would be better to monitor them 24/7. The only problem was, Robert had a business trip to go to...Will his daughter wait for him to come back home, or she decides to make an early appearance?Or...my fic for day 7 of robron week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Day 7 - Work

The baby wasn't due for another 2 weeks but ever since the scare a month ago, the doctors said it would be better if Alice – their surrogate - was nearby. Nearby meant in hospital. She was fine, the baby was fine, but the doctors wanted to be sure. It was more than okay with Aaron and Robert. They were nervous wrecks ever since they rushed to hospital after Alice called them at 4 in the morning last month.

Things have calmed down since the only obstacle in the way was the business conference Robert had to go to. It wasn't that far, only in Leeds, but it was an overnight thing, and they weren't very comfortable with leaving the house for too long. Robert's biggest fear was that if he goes, and their daughter decides to come and meet them early he could miss it. Aaron tried to calm him down, tell him to go and get the deal done because after the baby's born, they're gonna need more money. With 4 kids... they're gonna need a lot, and Robert couldn't let this meeting go wrong.

“I know, it's just... I have this feeling...” - he sighed as he packed his bag early in the morning.

“Robert, we talked about this. You have to go. Everything's ready, you worked so hard in the last few weeks to get this done....”

“What if I postpone?” - wondered Robert. Aaron saw that he was really considering it, so he tried to talk him out of it. He knew they would lose the contract if he did.

“On the day of the meeting? 4 hour before? You're not serious.”

“I tell them it's a family emergency...”

“Yeah? And then what? They would want to meet next week... that's another week closer to the actual due date. You think you could concentrate then?”

“No, I'd tell them to wait until...”

“Until they find another company to sign with?” - reasoned Aaron.

“I just... I don't wanna miss it.”

“You won't.” - smiled Aaron. - “She's gonna wait for daddy to come home.” - he said fondly. Robert shook his head before he stepped closer to Aaron, kissing his forehead.

“You always know what to say.”

“It's a good thing one of us does.” - he chuckled.

“You're right.” - said Robert nodding firmly. - “It's gonna be great. I get the deal done, I come home, and nothing's gonna happen.” - her told himself. Aaron wasn't sure he actually believed it all though, but it was definitely progress. - “But you'd call me if anything happened right?”

“Straight away.” - he said squeezing Robert's hand.

* * *

Robert knew he was a bit edgy but he couldn't turn his brain off... not completely. He knew that despite Aaron promised to call if anything happened, he couldn't fully concentrate. He also knew how it would look from the outside, him being uneasy, checking his phone every 2 minutes... it's not a good look when you wanna sign a business deal. That's why he told the other parties that he's gonna have to keep an eye on his phone, in case there's a call.

“Sorry to start with this.” – he said after briefly telling them about the situation. - “Usually I don't let anything disturb a meeting...”

“No, there's no need to explain yourself, Mr Sugden, it's quite understandable.” - smiled the woman. She looked like someone who understood what he's been going through. At least she was very sympathetic. Robert just nodded with a little smile, thanking her, before the third-party arrived and the meeting started.

Two hours later the contract was signed, and they were celebrating. Robert was relieved that it went so smoothly, and while they were waiting for their drinks, he excused himself to call Aaron.

“Hey, what's up? How did it go?” - asked Aaron after picking up.

“Yeah, it went great. They signed. We're gonna have a drink to celebrate, but then I'm gonna head back home.”

“If you're worried about the baby... don't. I'm at the hospital...”

“What? Why? Is she okay? Is Alice?” - he asked worried.

“Calm down, it's fine, I just popped by to check on them.” - laughed Aaron. They're all fine. I'm gonna go and tell our daughter that her dad just managed to get us new clients, and that means we can get that fancy rocking chair you wanted so bad.” - he laughed.

“Don't laugh at me, Aaron. You're gonna thank me when she's not gonna scream the house down at 2 in the morning waking everyone up.”

“Yeah... maybe.” - said Aaron knowing that somewhere his husband was right.

“What about the others? Did you have to beg the twins to get up?”

“Not this morning.” - chuckled Aaron. - “They went off fine.”

“And Seb? He has that science project today. I hope he's not gonna be nervous.”

“Seb? Nervous about speaking in front of other people?” - asked Aaron almost laughing. - “You've met our son, right? He likes attention. That sounds familiar?” - he joked.

“Alright, alright. I won't fuss.” - smiled Robert as he noticed his new client, Mrs Hayes, approaching him. - “Aaron I've gotta go, tell Alice I said hi.” - he said, and after Aaron promised to deliver the message, they hung up.

“Is everything alright?” - asked Mrs Hayes.

“Yes, it's alright.” - said Robert not quite sure if he wanted to get into too many details about his private life. That short answers didn't seem to satisfy Mrs Hayes, Robert could see it in her eyes.

“You can go if your wife wants you to be with her, I'm sure Jim wouldn't mind.” - she said understandingly, nodding towards Mr Brooks direction. As soon as she spoke the word “wife” Robert knew he might be in trouble. It's not like his marriage was a secret. On the contrary. Most of their clients knew him and Aaron, knew they were married, but he couldn't expect everyone to just have that kind of information. It wasn't on his business card after all, and it seemed like Mrs Hayes didn't do a background check on him.

“No... erm... that was my husband.” - he said not knowing how to get this over and done with. He didn't want to share every detail of his life, but he couldn't let this woman believe he was married to a woman. It didn't matter what she thought, but it wouldn't be fair to Aaron.

“Oh, sorry..” - she laughed with ease. Robert didn't want to jump to conclusion, but he didn't notice any malice in her voice. It seemed sincere. - “I should stop assuming things, right?” - she asked. - “I hope I didn't offend you.” - she told him and for a second Robert was speechless.

“Erm, no, don't worry about it.” - he said finally.

“So, first baby?” - she asked, remembering the reason Robert was so uptight at the beginning of their meeting.

“No.” – he said letting out a laugh – “Fourth, but it still gets me nervous.” - he smiled thinking about the times the twins were born. Maybe he was a little bit more laid back now, but nervous nonetheless.

“Woah, that's impressive. Congratulations.” - she said. - “Boys, girls?” - she asked. Normally Robert would hate this kind of small talk, especially with a client, but somehow talking about his family felt right. A sudden wave of emotions ran through his veins as he thought about them.

“Thank you, erm... our oldest is a boy... then we have twins, a boy and a girl.. and this one... she's a girl.” - he smiled, he couldn't not to.

“Well, that's a big family. If you want to go, it's really understandable.” - she told him again. Before Robert could think about it, his phone starting ringing.

“Excuse me for a second.” - he said stepping a few metres away. It was Aaron. - “What is it? Is she...”

“Yeah, told her about her successful daddy and I guess she can't wait any longer to meet you.” - laughed Aaron, although Robert could hear a hint of panic in his voice.

“I'm on my way.”

“Typical.” - sighed Aaron loudly, and Robert knew he wasn't talking about him – “She's not even born yet, but she's already craving attention. That's your fault.”

“My fault? She's already impatient... that's a Dingle thing.” - he shot back – “Look, I'm going now okay, tell her to wait.”

“Yeah, if she listens.” - said Aaron, before he hung up.

“Sorry, looks like I have to go.” - he said returning to their table.

“No worries Mr Sugden, Mrs Hayes and I will drink to the contract, you go and be with your family. Thanks for meeting us under the circumstances.” - said Mr Brooks.

“The pleasure is all mine.” - said Robert with his charming voice as they shook hands – “We're gonna discuss the details soon.”

“We're counting on that.” - said Jim. Robert nodded at them, quickly settled the bill, and rushed to his car. This day was already successful, but meeting their daughter would definitely be the icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it, people. the week is done, robron week is completed.  
> I've written 7 fics, and it was quite a lot of fun. 
> 
> I hope you're gonna like this one as well, please let me know!


End file.
